Learning to Fly
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry's first year is at an end. Things take a drastic turn on the way back to Privet Drive. Will Harry find his hope and willpower once again to overcome what stands in his way of a dream or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Yuri on Ice. I'm just having a little fun while I can.**

 **Here is another story for you all to enjoy!**

* * *

 **Learning to Fly**

 **Chapter One**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were able to grab an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express for the trip back to London. Hermione, being the last one into the compartment, quickly closed the door, clicking the lock into place, and charming it with a low level notice-me-not spell. All three wished to not be disturbed, especially Hermione and Ron who wanted to know the full story of what happened after they had split up.

By the time she turned around Harry had taken a seat next to the window on the right and was staring blankly out the window. Ron had taken the seat across from him and glanced at her when she moved. Hermione unsure of where it would be best to sit, decided next to Harry, this way it would be easier for her to comfort him, if he needed it.

Harry for his part had forgotten about his friends, lost in his thoughts about his whole first year at Hogwarts. Throughout the year Hermione, Ron, and him had many adventures and fun learning spells. Yeah they had some rough patches, like the Troll Incident, dealing with Malfoy and his goons, and fighting off Voldemort's wrath, but all in all it was a good year. The only complaint he had, class wise, was Professor Snape's potion class. Harry knew he could do potions as it resembled cooking so much, but with Snape breathing down his neck and deducting points for the smallest of things, it made the class difficult. Harry vowed to himself that Snape would not get to him next year and he would show the professor how good he could be.

The train jolting into movement, woke Harry up from his thoughts and he watched mournfully as the school became smaller and smaller in the distance until it completely vanished. His heart hurt, when it finally disappeared, as if he had lost something precious and couldn't find it. Going back to the Dursley's and their abusive nature didn't help his heart ache, only made it worse. Hogwarts was his home, not his aunt's house.

Leaning against the cool glass of the window, Harry closed his eyes and gave out a long sigh. He was worried about what the Dursley's would be like when he arrived back at King's Cross. After completed his shopping in Diagon Alley with Hagrid, he went back to the Dursley's for a couple of weeks, to say they had been unpleasant was the understatement of the century. His chore list had grown to the point where he couldn't get it done in one day, which lead to beatings or being locked in what used to be Dudley's second bedroom. That was the only good thing about his Hogwarts letter, no more cupboard. Though that still didn't make up for everything else they did.

Harry's last two days at Privet drive he spent deep cleaning Dudley's bedroom and the attic. The attic wasn't too bad as nobody bothered him and let him clean. Dudley's room on the other hand was torture, for the simple fact Dudley stayed in the room with him and hit him everytime he got the chance. Sometimes his Aunt would come in to tell him what he could and couldn't throw away.

Letting out another deep sigh, Harry opened his eyes and stared out at the wild scenery rushing past their window, completely ignoring what the other two were talking about in the cabin.

Harry may have been able to ignore his friend, but Hermione's warm brown eyes noticed that something was troubling her friend. It worried her and she wanted to know if it was something she or Ron could help with.

"Harry?" she softly whispered, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to get his attention, hoping not to scare him .

Unfortunately it didn't work, Harry flinched away from her touch and whip his head around, staring at her with frightened emerald lasted for a few seconds, him blinking a few times, before finally relaxing again, when no threat presented became even more concerned about her friend, for this wasn't the first time he had reacted this way when somebody snuck up on him and touched him. He also avoided as much physical contact as possible and even when she made sure he saw her coming in for a hug, he always tensed up and only relaxed after a few seconds.

Harry saw the look of worry on Hermione's face and so automatically apologised, "Sorry, not much company at the moment." He tried to smile, but the nervousness and dread at seeing the Dursley's got the better of him and it quickly dropped from his face.

By now Ron had even recognised something was wrong with his friend and joined in on the conversation, "What's on your mind, Harry?"

Harry was panicking now. He had never told them what was going on in his home life. Somehow he had been able to avoid their questions with something else. He had learned a long time ago, that telling anyone did nothing but earn him extra beatings, and being locked away with no food for days on end.

Wishing to change the subject and keep them from asking more questions he came up with the closest truth he could find. "Just wishing we could be back at Hogwarts already,"

Hermione furrowed her brows, she knew that Harry wasn't sharing everything. "Harry, come on that isn't all of it. What are you really thinking about?"

Unsure of what to do, Harry turned back to staring out the window as his thoughts raced. Hermione had seen through him once more. He loved her to death, but sometimes he wished she was a little more dense, like Ron, and not so pushy about things. He could feel the anger come up and he was getting ready to snap at her that nothing was wrong, but something stopped him. It was one little thought, what could they do to help. They weren't grown ups. In his experience with adults, they never believed what a child told them and brushed it off as something stupid or their imagination. He could tell Hermione and Ron what was really going on and sure they might tell their parents, but nothing would come of it, Harry was positive of that.

Turning back to his friends he searched their eyes for a few minutes to see if they were serious. Finding that they were, he took a deep breath and whispered, "I don't know where to begin?" His voice sounded timid and unsure, not what he was going for at all.

Hermione couldn't help feeling the small amount of joy at hearing Harry opening up to them. She had tried all year to find out what was going on with him. Especially, after finding him huddled in a corridor muttering, "sorry," over and over again, his bag and belongings scattered all over the floor.

"The beginning is always the best place to start or so I have been told." She coaxed gently, hoping Harry wouldn't climb back into his shell.

Ron snorted, "You're right," and in his tactless way continued, "So, come on Harry, tell us."

Hermione shot him a glare and kicked Ron's shin, earning an, "Ow, what was that for," from Ron, making a small smile appear on Harry's face.

Watching as Hermione chewed Ron out for his insensitive nature Harry couldn't help, but admire his friends. No matter how serious a conversation they were having, his friends always managed to stay true to themselves and that made it easier for Harry to open up to them.

"Hey, guys!" Harry yelled, making both friends stop and stare at him.

"Sorry Harry," Ron grinned.

"Sorry," Hermione blushed, "Please tell us?"

Harry nodded and began to talk, his voice soft, "After Voldemort," here both friends flinched at the use of the name, but Harry ignored it, "murdered my parents, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle, which is common knowledge now. What isn't known is that according to them I had been placed on their doorstep in a basket with a blanket to cover me and nothing more than a note explaining what happened. They didn't have a choice in taking me in and if it was up to them, they wouldn't have. My relatives hate anything that isn't up to their standards of normal and magic falls into their category of unnatural. In order to not have a freak leaving with them they tried all sorts of ways to get my magic out of me. They have tried working it out of me, beating it out, and even starving it out in the hopes I would turn normal. Of course it never worked, as magic is something that is a part of a witch or wizards DNA."

"Oh Harry, that is horrible!" Hermione cried, a hand over her mouth and eyes wide in horror that someone's guardians could be so cruel.

Ron, on the other hand, wasn't as shocked as Hermione, asking, "Can you give us details on what they did?"

"Ron!" Hermione screeched, "How can you ask that?" Hitting him on the arm closest to her for his crassness.

"Hey stop it," Ron yelled, grabbing Hermione's hands to stop her from hitting him. "I asked because if we are going to help him we need to know details, not just an overview."

Harry watched them with a smile on his face, but on the inside he was worried. How could Ron and Hermione help? They weren't adults and he knew adults wouldn't believe them, so he wasn't going to let a sliver of hope to form, only to have it crushed again.

Hermione stopped her struggling to stare at Ron in wonderment. "You're right, why didn't I think of that."

Seeing she wasn't going to hit him anymore, Ron let go of her hands and they fell into her lap like a puppet whose strings had been cut. "It's okay Hermione. You were only shocked that somebody could do something like that, but in wizarding families, especially pure blooded ones, it isn't uncommon for a child, most likely a squib, to be mistreated. Think of Neville, he was dropped out of a window."

"Still doesn't make it right," Hermione mumbled.

By now Harry's smile had dropped off his face and he couldn't help but frown at the mention of Neville. The frown deepened as Hermione turned to him and asked, "Could you, maybe…"she trailed off.

Harry new what she was trying to ask and in all honesty he didn't want them to know the details, but he didn't know how to get out of telling them. Seeing their expectant gazes, Harry realized he wasn't getting out of the compartment without giving them something.

Giving them a wary look, he picked one of his milder memories as an example and began, "Before I can remember, I had to do the cleaning, gardening, and cooking. I was five years old with Aunt Petunia supervising me in the kitchen, as it was my first time trying to cook. I had gotten the toast and eggs done without any problems, but when I got to the bacon I accidentally burnt it. Aunt Petunia got so mad at me that she picked up the nearest thing, which happened to be a frying pan I had finished washing a couple of minutes ago a...an...and…" Harry tried to shake off the feeling of his chest constricting and his heart rate accelerating, but no matter what he did his breaths became shorter and shorter.

Hermione realizing that Harry was going into a panic attack, quickly forced his head down between his legs. "Harry, Harry, I need you to follow what I do," she almost shouted at him to get his attention, kneeling on the floor before him. She saw him looking up at her between the fringe of his bangs and so continued, "I want you to breath in through your mouth and nose up to the count of three. One...Two...Three. Now I want you to breath out the same way. One...Two...Three." After repeating this several times, Harry finally relaxed under the hand she had placed on his back.

"Thank you, Hermione. I'm good now, you can let me back up," Harry murmured.

Hermione let up on his back and retook her seat next to him. Sitting up straight again, Harry tried to remember the last time he had a panic attack. Then he realized that ever since he had left for Hogwarts he hadn't had one. This revelation had him understanding how much the Dursley's actually affected him and it frightened him .

"You alright ?" Ron asked the worry showing in his voice.

Ron's worried tone grabbed Harry's attention away from his panic-inducing thoughts and gave him something else to focus on. Reassuring his friends.

Focusing on Ron, Harry tried to muster a small smile, "I'm fine now," he mumbled.

Ron nodded in acceptance, "Can you finish what you were trying to tell us?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Harry nodded and slowly continued where he left off, "Aunt Petunia...hit...hit me in the he...head with the frying pan." Harry let out a small sigh, happy to get it out without another panic attack and now could finish the rest of the story without any more problems, "I don't remember anything after that. The next thing I do remember is waking up a couple of days later in my cup...room." He corrected himself at the last moment. They didn't need to know he lived in a cupboard under the stairs until he got his Hogwarts letter. That would be more humiliating than any of his stories of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his so called family.

Hermione didn't have any words to describe what she was feeling and so could only wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. She felt Harry stiffen at the sudden human contact, but as she went to pull away, his arms came around her and returned the hug as he relaxed. Ron not wanting to be left out also came over and bent over wrapping both of them in his long skinny arms. Harry was glad for the comfort and love he felt from both of his best friends.

"You're not alone," Ron whispered loud enough for both Harry and Hermione to hear

Hermione gave a little sob and replied, "No you're not, we'll always be there for you Harry."

Harry nodded his head as he pulled back from the hug, "Thanks, guys, it means a lot. I'm sorry for burdening you with my problems."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Hermione protested smiling at him, wiping her eyes. "Have you ever told anyone?" she inquired.

Granted she already knew the answer was probably no. Having been an avid reader and information hog, she had read quite a few things about abuse. She knew that a number of children never told people, scared of what could happen if they did. In the newspaper, she had also seen stories telling of families that had killed the child after finding out that they had told somebody. It horrified her that a person could treat their own flesh and blood that way. Family was suppose to love and protect you no matter what. It was something she had been taught since she was little, but with her growing intellect Hermione knew that to be a fairytale for someone like Harry.

So it surprised her when Harry said, "I tried a couple of times when I was younger."

"Really. What happened?" She pressed, seeing as he was still with his relatives, it obviously didn't end well.

"It just isn't worth it." He responded and at Hermione and Ron's questioning looks he continued, "When social services would come to the house or a neighbor would inquire about it, they would always be able to turn it around to make it my fault. If it was a question about something I said they would tell the people that I had a psychological test done and it turned up that I am a pathological liar." He went to say something more, but Ron interrupted him.

"Wait, hold on mate. What is this psycho...sycholgic test thing and what does path...pathological mean" Ron asked, stumbling over how to say such unfamiliar words.

Hermione unfailing answered his questions, "Psychological test is a test to see how your mind works, by asking you a bunch of questions on how you would solve a problem. Pathological means that Harry can't help but lie about almost anything." Trying to put it into simpler terms for him to follow

"Oh okay, I get you now. Go ahead Harry." Ron said now understanding things.

"It's okay mate," Harry smiled slightly,, "If I had bruises or cuts that were visible the Dursley's would make up an excuse of I fell or tripped over something, due to my clumsiness or even inflicted the cuts on myself. If company was coming over I was ordered to either stay in my cupb...room and keep quiet or to stay out in the garden and keep quiet." He finished with his head bowed and his hand clenched into a fist in his lap. Harry was ashamed, embarrassed, and angry by what the Dursley's were doing to him and he couldn't see a way to stop it.

Ron and Hermione were both at a loss of what to do as well. They wanted to help Harry. Hearing that things get turned around on him, if the Dursley's were confronted then they would have to be caught in the act. Until then they would have to think of something to help until that time.

Ron decided to break the morbid silence that had filled the compartment, "What can we do to help?"

Harry snapped his head up with a look of surprise painted across his face. It quickly faded into a frown as he answered Ron's question, "I… I don't think there is much that you can do Ron. I've managed for years already. I… I think I can handle the summer holidays," giving a small smile at the end, that didn't reach his eyes.

"There must be something we can do to make it easier," Hermione said as she started to play with a piece of her chocolate hair. Then all of a sudden she stopped and a big grin took over her face as she leaned in closer to the two of them. "I got it! When you reply back to our letters you can put in if you need anything and we can send it to you through the owl post."

"Yeah," Ron grinned, "I will even ask my Mom to make you some extra meals and put a stats charm on it, so you can eat it whenever and it won't go bad." Ron's enthusiasm growing at Hermione's idea.

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully, then he seemed to remember something as he glanced at Hermione. "But, Hermione you don't have an owl."

"Hmm, you're right, but you see during the year my parents wrote that they were thinking of purchasing an owl when I got back, so they can send me letters whenever instead of waiting for me to remember," she said sheepishly, "This takes care of the problem of not having an owl," she smiled.

"Oh," Harry said looking forlornly down at Hedwig in her cage sleeping.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked seeing and hearing his sadness.

"You see," he started and then had to swallow to keep the tears at bay before continuing, "I was hoping you would take Hedwig."

Seeing the startled look on her face he continued, "The Dursley's don't want her around. When I brought her home, my uncle threatened to kill her and the only way I could stop him was by promising to keep her locked up the whole time I was there. It wasn't any fun for her and I don't want to put her in danger again, so could you please take her?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes as Harry almost begged her to take his owl. She knew how much Hedwig met to him and to give up his only companion in that nasty place took a lot of strength. She wasn't going to deny him, "Sure I'll take her. I'm sure my parents won't mind as it will save them having to buy one for a while." Laying a hand on his knee she made sure she had eye contact, "I promise you that I will take very good care of her."

Harry stared at her, trying to see the truthfulness in her eyes., "Thanks, Hermione. I feel a lot better knowing that she'll be safe with you," he smiled softly.

"I'll send letters as often as I can. But in the middle of August, we'll be going to France for two weeks. She looked to Ron, "Ron, would Hedwig be able to stay with you while I am away?" she asked.

Ron smiled, nodding, "Sure, that's fine with me. I'll make sure that she is sent to you as often as possible as well Harry. I know you'll miss her." Ron could remember the few times that Harry would go and speak with Hedwig, it calmed him down when things around Hogwarts got that little bit too much for him.

"Well," Hermione smiled back and then looked at Harry. "I think we should make sure that the owls will only go to Harry when he is alone. We don't want his family," she almost spat the word before she continued, "to know that we are helping Harry."

"Good idea," Ron agreed, "Sending them during the nighttime as well. Harry would you be alright with that?" he asked, glancing to Harry.

"Yeah, that will be fine," Harry nodded.

Ron turned back to Hermione, who was now sitting beside him. Harry tuned out the plans that they were making for him. Harry knew that with Hermione, it was best to let her be in charge and to start writing down the plans they were coming up with. Ron was surprising them both with the more carefully thought out plans he was coming up with to make sure that Harry would be able to get in touch them should something happen. Especially if he was hurt badly enough he needed help.

Harry smiled, thankful that he had such good friends. He turned to the window and looked out, getting lost in his thoughts of Hogwarts and all that he had learned throughout the year. He could still hear Ron and Hermione as they planned what they would send him, and when they would send it. He could hear the scratching of a quill on parchment, but it faded into the background, like their voices. Harry began to tense as the scenery changed as they started to enter the city. The train was beginning to slow and Harry pulled his legs up, tightening his arms around them. The reality of going back to Privit Drive was beginning to really hit him.

"Don't want to go back," he whispered in a desperate plea.

Hermione looked up from her parchment, "Ha…" she began, only to stop when she saw Harry.

Ron looked up and then glanced at Hermione.

There were a couple of times when Harry disappeared into the depths of Hogwarts. The two would search for him, and they would find him, looking scared and trying not to panic It mainly happened when the stress of people coming up to him, asking about his scar and parent got too much for him. He seemed so much smaller and scared of what was going on in the world around him that they didn't have the heart to get closer, unsure if they would be able to help him, or make him more scared. Harry looked so vulnerable he always put up a facade when out in Hogwarts, but now it was torn away with him having to go back to the Dursley's. They looked at each other and made a silent promise. They would do all they could to help Harry. The parchment that Hermione had in her hands was going to be followed to the letter, by the both of them.

"It'll be alright Harry, we're here for you" Hermione reassured him quickly changing seats once more and taking hold of his hand. Even though she didn't know what would happen, she had to believe that it would be alright. She wished that something would happen to give Harry the family he truly deserved.

"We'll be there, almost everyday there will be a way for you to get in touch. If you need us, just say, if you can't answer properly smudge the words on the letter and return it like that," Ron told him, taking hold of Harry's other hand. Wishing that Harry could have a proper family.

"Okay," Harry said, slowly uncurling from his little ball, his arms going to either side of him. He squeezed the hands in his, grateful for the friends he had.

"Right," Hermione said, "Read this," she added, handing over the parchment.

Harry took it with a shaky hand and read through it. He couldn't help the smile, they were going to be sending letters each day to him, alternating who it would be. "Thank you," he whispered looking to them both.

"We're here for you Harry," Ron reassured him,

The train gave a lurch as it came into the station. "I supposed we better get ready," Hermione said, standing up.

Harry nodded, handing over the parchment and stood up. He picked up Hedwig's cage, "You have to go with Hermione okay Hedwig, she'll take care of you, and you'll come and see me, promise." He was reassuring the owl. He handed the cage over to Hermione, looking sad at the thought of his friend not being with him.

"I'll take good care of you Hedwig, and I'll make sure you get to see Harry as much as possible," Hermione promised her, smiling as the owl gave a coo and pushed herself against the cage wall towards Harry.

"I'm sorry you can't come with me, but it wouldn't be safe, okay," he soothed her, running a finger over the feathers on her chest through the bars of her cage.

"Okay, we need to go," Ron said, the train was quickly emptying.

Harry and Hermione nodded, they would have to make their way to the luggage compartment to get their trunks. Ron led the way, knowing what they needed to do since he had watched his brother do the same thing for years.

"Hermione, Harry, go and get some Trolleys for us," Ron said as he went to wait in line.

Harry and Hermione nodded and went to get some. Harry grabbed two, while Hermione grabbed one for herself. "We're here," Hermione called out, joining Ron in the line.

Ron was the first to put his hand on the circle, and not even a second later his trunk was there. Harry helped him lift it onto the trolley, and then Harry did the same. As they lifted Hermione's very heavy trunk, they could hear Ron's brothers getting theirs.

"They family wait down there," Ron pointed out, to where they would wait for their children to arrive.

Ron started walking a little faster, as did Hermione. Harry felt a pang of jealousy going through him when he realised that they wanted to get to their parents. As soon as they reached the area a plump motherly looking woman rushed towards them and wrapped Ron up in her arms.

"Oh Ron, how was your first year? You didn't write home that much," she said, whatever Ron was trying to say was muffled. "What did you say Ron?" she asked, finally letting him go.

"I said my first year was good, sorry I didn't write more," Ron grinned up at his mother. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had missed her and Ginny.

"Solnyshko," came a soothing accented voice as another woman started to move towards them.

"Mama," Hermione called out, running towards the woman and leaving her trunk and wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Missed you so much Solnyshko, and it's not enough just writing once a week, you need to write to me every couple of days," she said, holding her only child close.

Harry watched the reunions going on around him, that jealous feeling bubbled a little. He closed his eyes and wondered about the greeting he would get from the Dursley's. Harry opened his eyes when arms went around him. He chuckled softly as bushy chocolate brown hair blocked his view.

"We have to go, I promise to send a letter tomorrow morning," Hermione said as she pulled back.

Harry nodded, "Look forward to reading it," he smiled.

Hermione gave one last hug and ran off with her parents. Her father was happily talking to Hedwig in her cage, and her mother was watching the two of them with a fond expression on her face.

Ron looked to Harry, "Are you alright from here?" he was worried, wondering if he should convince his mother to wait until the Dursley's arrived before they left.

Harry shook his head, giving a reassuring smile, "No, it's best if I go to meet them alone. I don't know what they would do if they were confronted by a number of wizards," he answered.

"Alright, I'll write the day after Hermione and I will be sending food as well.," Ron told him, before slowly walking over to him mum as they left the station, giving Harry one last glance before he left.

Harry was alone, and he shuddered as he pushed his trolley through the barrier and into the Muggle part of King's Cross station. He glanced around, hoping he would be able to spot the Dursley's. They were nowhere in sight. Harry waited in the one sport for a while. When they still didn't show after an hour of waiting he began to walk around slowly. There was a small bit of dread and then a little bit of hope. It blossomed, thinking that maybe they wouldn't come for him and he would be able to find another place to stay, he wondered if there was somewhere in Diagon Alley where he could stay.

"Boy!" came a yell from behind him as he was going past platform 3. A few people were startled by the sudden yell and turned towards the man that had called out.

Harry's heart sank as he turned and saw his Uncle, Aunt and Dudley, "Hello," he said, as politely as he could.

"Let's go," Uncle Vernon said gruffly as he led the way out of the station a hand grabbing Harry's shoulder and squeezing it painfully, "Glad to see you got rid of the bloody owl," he growled as he glared at his nephew.

"My friend is looking after her, I know that you didn't like her," Harry said, hoping it was the right thing say.

"Mummy," Dudley whined, tugging on his mother's arm, "I want something to eat. We've been here ages and I'm hungry," he complained as he looked at the shops selling fast food.

"We'll be home soon enough Poppet and then I can cook you a wonderful dinner," Aunt Petunia soothed, running her hand over her son's head.

"But I want something now!" Dudley yelled stamping his foot on the ground. The yell got the attention of people that were walking by.

"Vernon, we should get Dudders something to eat for the journey back," Aunt Petunia immediately gave in, seeing some of the looks that they were getting.

"Strapping lad like Dudley, of course, he would want something to eat. We'll have to be quick," Uncle Vernon smiled, letting go of Harry and patting his son on the shoulder, "You stay here," Uncle Vernon instructed, as they walked into the nearest fast food place.

Harry knew he wasn't going to be given anything. He just wanted to get back to Privit Drive and figure out how the summer was going to go with him being back. Dudley came out stuffing his face with french fries. Aunt Petunia looked so proud of him, holding a bag of what Harry suspected would be a couple of burgers. Uncle Vernon glared at him as he led the way out of the building and towards the carpark.

Harry struggled to put his trunk in the boot of the car. Getting no help from the Dursley's at all as they quickly got into the car. He panted as he finally managed to get it into the boot. He went to the side where Aunt Petunia was sat and got into the back of the car. Dudley was still eating beside him, it was his second burger. Harry looked out of the window after doing up his belt.

Uncle Vernon started up the car and began to grumble about the traffic as they headed out of London. Harry tuned him out, as Aunt Petunia started to try and calm him down. His uncle hated driving around the city. It was only his Aunt that was able to calm him down enough to do so.

"Boy!" a yell came from the front of the car.

Harry's head snapped to look at his uncle, "Yes Uncle?" he asked, voice shaking, wondering what he had done.

"There are rules for when we get back," he said, as they stopped at a traffic light.

"Yes Uncle," Harry nodded.

"Your trunk will be locked away with everything else. You will not go near it, you will do all your chores. Any complaints and I will burn your trunk. Do you understand me?" he yelled.

"Yes Uncle," Harry nodded again. To scared to say anything else. He wondered if he would be able to get the letters from his friends. It would have to be at night, just in case one of the neighbours saw something. As soon as the first letter arrived, he would be writing that to them, to make sure that they understood. He just hoped he would be able to get them in his room.

"Mummy," Dudley began to whine again as the lights begin to change ahead of them, "It's cutting into me again," he complained about his seat belt. It was something he complained about most of the time. Even Uncle Vernon did on occasions.

"It's not far now Poppet, we'll be home soon, just keep it on until then," Aunt Petunia said, her voice loving and caring as she talked to her son. She turned around in her seat, looking to her son.

"Not wearing it," Dudley said petulantly as he undid it, "Better now," he grinned as he picked up the last burger he had and began to eat.

"It will be fine, nothing will happen Pet," Uncle Vernon reassured his wife as they pulled out into the intersection.

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked out of his window, "Va…" was all he could say before the speeding van careened into the side of the car. It was going too fast to be able to stop. Harry felt the jolt and then heard the screams from his family. Dudley hit the back of his dad seat, slamming his Uncle into the steering wheel. Dudley slammed back and into the side and then towards Harry, crushing him against the inside of the car.

The car began to travel and metal started to twist around him as the car began to roll. Over and over it went, the screams began to die down and then stopped. The car came to a rest on its left side. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and remained that way, unconscious to the world around him, a heavy weight on top of him, pinning him face first to the ground, smashed window and buckled car door.

 **Thank you for reading, I do hope you have enjoyed this first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yuri on Ice or Harry Potter, just messing around.**

 **Well here is another chapter for you lovely people to enjoy. Any remaining mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Samuel Master had been a firefighter for over four years, and it still got to him. The carnage after a road traffic accident. He gazed around the scene, a van with its front smashed in. He was walking towards a car that was resting on its side. Other firefighters were around it, already beginning to cut things away. Samuel walked over and got the signal to have a look inside. He climbed up and sat on the side, looking down into the back seating area.

"Hey Carl," Samuel greeted his friend that was checking the front seating area and the two people inside.

"Hey, the male is already gone, and I can see the slight rise and fall of the female. Can't tell what her condition really is. Think we might have to hurry and get the roof off," Carl nodded over to one of the women that were on the road.

"We'll get on with that, how about the boy in the back?" she asked, glancing at Samuel.

"I'm going in," he smiled as he carefully made his way into the car, avoiding treading on the child. He quickly looked him over, "Alive, breathing is laboured, quite a bit of blood around him."

"Right," Carl called out.

Samuel was about to get back out to see about the medics coming in. He stopped as he heard a whimper, thinking that the boy was waking up he turned and looked down again. He saw a small hand come out from under the obese child, "Fuck," he swore, "There's another kid here, underneath the other!" he called up.

"H… Help," came a soft whimper.

"Right," Carl said, "Get the roof off now!" he yelled out, only to quickly be drowned out by the noise of the Jaws of Life as the roof started to be taken off.

"Hey kid," Samuel said as he took hold of the small hand, "It's all right. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here soon."

"Hu… Hurts," the young child gasped out.

"I know buddy, can you tell me your name?" Samuel asked, trying to keep the child awake.

"H… Ha… rry P… Potter," he managed to answer.

"Good lad," Samuel smiled, as the roof slowly and carefully came off.

"Hey," came a soft voice as a medic was finally there.

"We have two children, unknown ages, looks pre-teen," Samuel said as he looked to the young woman that was there.

"Right," she said as she began to assess the unconscious child, "We need to get this one out before I can properly assess the other," she said as she motioned for some more to come over and help her.

Samuel moved around as he heard people moving behind him as they began to take out the woman. The worked quickly to stabilise Dudley. Keeping him as still as possible while they hurried to get him off the other child. Samuel's heart went out to Harry as he heard him whimper in pain at every movement that happened.

"It's all right Harry, they're almost done," Samuel said softly, trying to sooth and calm the child.

"Pl… Please," Harry begged.

"Okay, we're ready, Slowly and carefully," the female medic said as soon enough Dudley was free and out of the car. "Okay," she smiled as she was finally able to see the small child that had been pinned properly.

"This is Harry Potter," Samuel said, smiling, still holding Harry's hand.

"Hello there Harry, I'm Clem," she smiled to the child starting to check him over, "Get the spinal board ready. And let's get you stable, yeah?" she grinned.

Harry went to move but was stopped by the hands holding his head still, "Don't move Harry, all right. We'll do all that for you," Samuel told him.

The next twenty minutes was nothing but hands touching him. Harry closed his eyes, whimpering at each small jolt of movement as he was slowly taken from the car.

"Okay Harry, we're out now, we going to go to the hospital all right," Clem's calming voice said, a smile on her face.

Harry looked at her, wanting to nod, but couldn't as the neck brace stopped him from moving. His vision was beginning to darken. His body could no longer keep up with what was going on around him as he let himself go into the darkness.

XxXxX

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, going through the last of the paperwork before he could leave for his own Holidays. The students were gone and the castle quiet. Albus smiled as Fawkes happily eating some fruit on his perch. With quill in hand once more he began to tackle the mountain that was paperwork. It dropped from his hand not even a moment later, leaving a spill of ink staining the parchment. A loud ringing was going through the room.

"Harry," watery blue eyes were wide. It was the signal that he had kept on Harry. To tell him if he was all right or not. But the sound he was hearing, it meant that Harry was dead. A flick of his wrist and his wand was in his hand, he sent a quick spell at it. Hoping that it would reconnect and tell him that Harry was still alive. After five tries, the spell took hold and it reconnected. Albus breathed a sigh of relief as he rushed out of his office, heading down to the hospital wing.

"Poppy," he called out as soon as he entered.

"Yes, Albus? I'm in the middle of taking inventory," Poppy yelled back as she walked out of the store cupboard.

"Sorry, emergency. Something has happened to Harry. I've got his location, a muggle hospital. I know that you did two years in one, so you will be able to help me get through. I have already got the documents needed to make it seem like Harry is my ward that lived with the Dursleys for a while," Albus said, his eyes full of worry.

"Well, get yourself into something better than that," Poppy rolled her eyes as she looked at the flamboyant robes that the Headmaster was wearing.

"Ah, yes," He smiled as he changed them and then did the same with Poppy.

Poppy looked at them and quick shot a colour spell at both of their attires, changing them to more muted colours, "Now that is better," she nodded as the two then headed out to the apparition point. It didn't take them long to end up near the hospital where Harry was.

"Hello," Albus said as he walked inside and went over to the reception. "I'm looking for Harry Potter, I know he was brought here, but that is all I know. Here, papers to show that I can be told of his situation," he said, hoping that he would be able to get some form of answer from them.

"I shall have to check," the receptionist smiled at him as he began to go through the records. It was a few minutes later when he looked up, "We have a Harry Potter brought in almost an hour ago, in an RTA, a road traffic accident."

"H… How is he?" Albus stammered slightly, worry in his voice. He may be a wizard but he knew of the muggle world and the dangers within it.

"I shall send you to the waiting area, you may need to show your papers again to let them know that you can be informed of what is going on," He said as he then pointed them over to the waiting room and sent a message that two people were in the room waiting for news on Harry Potter.

Albus and Poppy walked over to the room and went inside. There were a few other people in the room, waiting for news as well. Albus sat down, looking at the many posters that were on the walls, reading through them. Albus read through them each a few times. He sighed once more as time continued ticking away. He was worried about Harry. The door opened some hours after they arrived and he looked up. Hoping that this time there was going to be news about Harry.

"Harry Potter, Family of Harry Potter," the middle-aged man called out, waiting for someone to step forwards. He had been informed that some form of a family was waiting for news.

"That would be us," Albus said, almost jumping from his chair as he stood up.

"And you are?" the doctor asked, looking a little sceptical at the man and the woman that had gotten up as well.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. Young Harry is my ward. Though he has been staying with his Aunt and Uncle for a while. I'm no spring chicken, so we thought it would be best if he stayed with them at times," he answered, pulling out the paperwork he had and handing it over to the man.

The doctor read through them, the subtle spellwork on them making it so that he would believe what was on there and wouldn't question what it was.

"Everything is in order," he smiled as he handed the papers back, "I'm Doctor Donovan. I'm one of the ones that operated on Harry," he introduced himself.

"How is he?" Albus asked, his voice shaking slightly from worry.

"He... It was bad, we did lose him for a few minutes, but we were able to bring him back. At the moment he is now resting in a private room," Dr Donovan reassured them both seeing worry in the elder gentlemen's eyes and in the woman as she clenched her hands in distress, "We're going to be monitoring him carefully, but he should be just fine."

"What were his injuries?" Poppy asked she may only be able to make sure that the injuries would heal right. Since most of the time injuries that had already been treated the muggle way tended not to do as well if magic or potions were used to speed things along too much. Something about the two methods not melding properly when trying to heal someone.

"He had a punctured lung, which has been treated. Abdominal bleeding, which has also been treated, but he will need to rest and be careful for some time to make sure it doesn't start again," Dr Donovan turned towards the woman, he could tell that she was someone in the medical profession. He could see the calculations going on in her mind over recovery times.

"What else?" Poppy asked, seeing that the man was holding something back and that it wasn't going to be good news.

"He has severe spinal bruising. We can't really assess the damage that has been done to his spine until it goes down," he winced internally, "Worst case scenario is that he will be permanently paralysed from the waist down. Best case, it could be temporary, but he would have to learn how to walk again," he gave them both extremes for the injury. "It would be best to prepare for the worst and hope for the best. That's all I can tell you for now. We have someone coming in to check him over that is a specialist in spinal injuries. He may be able to give you a better understanding of what Harry is going to be going through."

Albus was pale as the information began to sink in, "Can..." he began, shuddering a little, "Can we go and see him?" he asked, pushing bad memories to the side.

"Of course," Dr Donovan smiled to him and led them from the room.

"May I ask about the Dursley family?" Albus asked, wondering what had happened to the family that Harry had lived most of his life with.

"I'm sorry to say that Mr Dursley died on scene. His wife passed away on route to the hospital from her injuries. Their child, Dudley I believe, has come out of surgery, but his head injury is serious. He slipped into a coma. They don't know if he will wake or not from that," he answered, giving them more bad news. "We've called in Mr Dursley's sister, as she is the only Kin that Dudley has left. We were unsure for Mr Potter, we had no contact details for next of Kin for him."

"Ah, yes, I forgot to do such. I am a headmaster in Scotland, so I left that with Petunia and Vernon. I was in the area already, going to see Harry after his return from school," Albus lied, "I heard from a friend what had happened and made my way here as quickly as I could. I'm just glad that I was already around," he finished painting his life, hoping it would not be questioned.

"Good thing, there can be a lot of complications thanks to his injuries. For some we will need to make sure that everyone is informed about what is going on," Dr Donovan smiled, he came to a stop before a door and turned to the two of them. "Right, Harry is inside. There are wires and tubes, but don't be scared or too worried. They are all there to help him at the moment," he reassured them, turning back to the door he opened it and led them inside.

Albus walked in behind the doctor and stopped as he saw Harry on the bed. The child looked so small and fragile. His pale skin contrasting with inky black hair and bruises that were starting to show on every bit of exposed skin. "He looks so small and breakable," he whispered as he went over to the bed and took hold of a small hand that was unencumbered by wires and needles. "Oh Harry," he said softly.

"He will be just fine," Dr Donovan reassured them as he went over to the bed and began to check on Harry, making sure that everything was in order before he smiled to them one last time, "I'll leave you alone for a while. Someone will be coming in and out to check on him," he informed them before leaving the two alone in the room.

The door shut behind the man and Albus turned to Poppy, "Can you?" he asked, gesturing to the small child.

Poppy nodded, stepping to the bed and pulling out her wand. She cast a subtle spell, to get a list of injuries. The parchment appeared in front of her when she had finished, listing them all. She read through it and then cast a few more spells. Shaking her head she looked at Albus, "I've made sure everything will heal right, but there isn't anything I can do to truly heal him. It will just take time."

"What about his back... spine," he said remembering what the doctor had said.

"That will have to heal the muggle way. If I try and do anything more than I have then it won't heal. I've been able to reduce some of the swelling around his spine. I'm sorry Albus, but I can only do so much with magic before it will interfere with the healing process that muggle medicine starts. There isn't anything else I can do," she told him.

"Will his back heal?" Albus asked, "will he be able to walk again?" he wanted to confirm that Harry would be well in the future.

"I can't tell for sure. But from what I can tell there is some damage to the spine. But it looked like it should be able to heal. He may have to learn how to do things again, but there should be no permanent damage," she answered as best as she could. Magic could only help so much, and when it came to the more delicate areas of a human body, the Muggles were ahead of them, the brain and spine were two areas that Muggles understood better that wizards and witches.

"Thank you, Poppy, for everything," Albus smiled, looking around the room, he grabbed the chair and pulled it close to the bed and sat down, not letting go of Harry's hand.

"Albus," Poppy called, still standing, "What's going to happen to him now? With no relatives for him to live with, you know what is going to happen. Every single magical family in Britain is going to want to take him in and adopt him." She was worried, she could remember the storm that raged within the magical community on the night that Lily and James had died. Everyone wanted to take in little Harry Potter, it didn't matter if they were light or dark, everyone wanted him, for good or ill.

Albus sighed, shaking his head, "I will be going to Gringotts, later on, today. After Harry wakes up. I would like to be the one to tell him about his family. It will be easier coming from me, I would think. I will be trying to find someone in the family tree, no matter the distance that will be able to and willing to take him in and give him a home. I will have to make sure that they would be able to deal with the muggle side of things," he thought for a moment, wondering if they would be able to find anyone. He knew the Evan's side of the family there was no one left as both of Harry's grandparents had been only children and the same for most of their family tree. For the Potters, he knew that there were a few left, but not where they were, Charlus Potter did have an Aunt that left the family when she had still been young since she had been born a squib. And others further up the family tree as well.

"Good, because he will have to heal the Muggle way Albus, magic won't be able to help at all this time," Poppy nodded, glad that Albus was already thinking of what needed to happen to help Harry.

"I will do all I can," he nodded.

"Oh," She said as she then thought of something else.

"Poppy? what is it?" he asked, looking from Harry.

"I was just thinking, what about his education, he still needs to learn magic?" she questioned. "he won't be able to go to Hogwarts, there is no way that he would be able to get around, and not only that but it would be hard for him to be around so much magic. A stray spell could harm him more at the moment, the magic interfering with his body's healing ability. I would suggest a year before he goes back to Hogwarts, at least."

"Ah yes," Albus nodded, quickly coming up with a solution, "I think he would have to be homeschool, at least until he is able to get around and his body has finished healing."

Poppy nodded, "All right, at least that is figured out. Just have to make sure that they are safe for him." Poppy went to the other side of the room and pulled a chair to be near Albus.

It was almost two hours later when Albus broke the silence that had permeated the room, except for when a nurse came in to check Harry's vitals. "Poppy, when do you think Harry will wake up?"

"Give it another hour and he should start coming around. His body has been through a very trying ordeal. He needs to rest as much as he can at the moment. The more he does so the better he'll be able to heal," she answered him.

"Thank you," he sighed. He was still holding Harry's hand, worried for the child. He had no doubt that he would soon be pulled back to the Ministry of Magic. Especially when they learned of Harry's situation. He didn't want to have to face the storm again, much like Poppy, he knew even more so what had solidified his decision to send Harry to the Dursley family instead of following the main wishes of Lily and James. Especially when Black had ended up in Azkaban.

They sat silently once more, the only thing in the room was the soft beep of the machine nearby as it monitored Harry.

XxXxX

Harry felt like he was floating. He eyes felt heavy and he didn't want to open them. But slowly he did so, everything was a blur around him, but that didn't matter as he began to remember what had happened. The screeching of metal, the pain as he was crushed against the side of the car over and over. His breathing began to quicken and the pain in his chest that had been only a dull ache began to blossom.

"Harry, it's all right, you're safe, please hush child," came a soothing voice as he tried to make sense of what was going on around him.

"He's going to hurt himself," a female voice came this time as Harry was able to register soft beeps around him.

"Harry," the other voice was back, sounding more commanding now, "It's all right. I know you are in pain. You need to relax. Take a nice deep breath," it instructed. Harry latched onto it and did as it was asking. The pain in chest became worse, but he held it for a moment before the voice came back, "Now let it go, nice and slowly."

Harry followed what the voice was saying as the room around him came into slight focus. He needed his glasses, he wanted his glasses, but he lost them when the car began to roll, "Wh..." he croaked, his throat felt sore as he tried to speak.

"It's all right Harry, you're in the hospital," came the first voice as a door opened.

Questions were asked, he was barely coherent enough to be able to answer them. "Okay, just make sure he rests, don't make him move around at all," came a warning from a third voice. What seemed like an age the door closed. Harry looked around and saw two blurs. One of them stepped closer, taking hold of his hand.

"Harry," came the now recognisable voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"He… headma… master?" Harry puzzled, wondering why he had been there.

"Yes," he answered, sitting down next to the bed, "Madam Pomfrey is here with me as well. We found out what had happened and we wanted to be here to make sure that you were all right," he reassured the child.

"Wa… water?" Harry begged, his voice scratchy and croaked as he tried to speak.

"Here," Poppy said, leaning forwards and feeding him a few ice chips, hoping to help ease the scratchiness in Harry's throat.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, wanting to sit up so he could see them both properly.

Albus saw that Harry was going to try and sit. He jumped up and put his hands on Harry's shoulder, gently and firmly holding him down, "No, stay lying down. You are not to move around, remember," he pointed out to the child.

"Okay," Harry sighed, relaxing back against the bed, glad that whatever he was on was now blocking most of the pain that he was in. "When can I get out of here?" he asked, not wanting to be there at all. His voice sounded weak to their ears and it hurt to know Harry had been injured.

"You'll be here for a while Harry. You were badly injured," Poppy said as she walked over to the bed, smiling down.

"Wh... What happened to me?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer that he would be getting. There was something in Madam Pomfrey's voice, and the way that the headmaster had acted that screamed to him that something more was going on around him.

"You..." Albus began, and then glanced at Poppy, "I think you might be better at this bit," he smiled to the witch.

Poppy nodded, "The accident was very serious," she began, "A punctured lung, that has been healed, and abdominal bleeding. Which has been taken care of, but the doctors here want you to take it as easy as you can. Complications can still occur, and they will take time to heal," she paused, unsure of how to deliver this next bit of news, "The last thing is that your back was hurt. Your spine."

Harry paled even more as he heard those words. "My... ca..." Harry scrambled, trying to sit up, trying to see if he could move his feet, anything. He concentrated on them, he couldn't even feel them.

"Harry, Harry settled back," Poppy said as both she and Albus pushed him back on the bed, "We don't know if it will be permanent or not. There is a chance that you will be just fine. But it will still take a long time for you to heal. Magic can't do anything to help you at the moment. You will have to heal the long way, the Muggle way," she said sadly.

Harry lay on the bed as tears began to roll down his cheeks, "It… it can't be real," he cried. He didn't want to believe it, how could he believe it. To never walk again, to never run, play Quidditch, to do everything he took for granted.

Albus ran his hand through Harry's hair, hoping to calm and sooth the nerves that the child was feeling, "It will be all right Harry. I know that it doesn't look like it now. But no matter what happens, things will be all right," he tried to reassure. Even though he couldn't promise the child that he would be able to walk again, he hoped and prayed to every deity he could remember that it would be the case. That Harry would be all right and he would be able to walk again.

Harry ignored them, scared of what the future held for him, the Dursley's would never want to keep him now. he knew that they would find a way to get rid of him. Dump him on the streets and leave him to die. "What about my family," he said, voice shaking, "They won't..." he began but cut himself off, he couldn't voice what he was feeling. Not again, it was hard enough talking to Hermione and Ron about what had been going on with the Dursleys.

"I'm..." Albus began, "I'm afraid that Vernon and Petunia didn't make it Harry, they passed away," he tried to break the news a gently as he could.

Harry's mind went blank for a moment. "They... they're gone?!" he shuddered, wincing as his body warned him against the slight movement.

"Yes, there was nothing that could be done for them. I'm sorry Harry," Albus gave his condolences.

Harry didn't know how to feel for a moment. There was part of him that was sad that his aunt and uncle, the only member of his family, besides Dudley. The name flashed in his mind, "Dudley, what about Dudley?" he asked, wondering if they were all gone. He was glad in another sense that his aunt and uncle were gone. He wouldn't have to be with them ever again. But now he was scared, the only person he would go with now would be Marge, he had no other family. And even she wasn't really family in the blood sense.

"Dudley has slipped into a coma Harry. The doctors here are unsure if he will be able to wake up," Poppy was the one to answer him this time.

Harry looked to her, he didn't blame Dudley for what he had done as a kid. Uncle Vernon was the main one behind the behaviour, encouraging his son to bully Harry. "Madam Pomfrey, is there anything you can do for him?" he asked.

Poppy shook her head, "With problems in the brain or the spine, magic can't do anything to help. We can regrow bones and even organs at times. But we're very far behind the understanding of the human body. I only know so much because I decided to take two years at a muggle hospital some fifteen years ago to train more with Muggle methods, and those are now out of date. I may need to refresh myself."

"Okay," Harry nodded. He was beginning to get tired, but he didn't want to sleep.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll make sure that you will have a nice family to live with," Albus made a promise. He had a small understanding that something wasn't right for Harry and the Dursley family. He had no true idea what. As he hadn't been able to get Harry to say anything.

"I..." Harry trailed off, not really knowing what he could say that would help.

"Why don't you rest a little more and we can talk again later," Albus told him, "I need to go out for a little while. But I will be back later on. I don't know what visiting hours are like when I leave. But I will be here for all of them. I know I'm an old man and will be very boring. But I do have a few stories I could tell you about," he smiled to the child.

Harry smiled back, "Could you... could you tell me about my parents. I don't really know that much about them.?" he asked. He had asked Aunt Petunia a few times when he had been young. But he had soon learned that asking questions meant pain.

"I would be happy to tell you," Albus smiled, he carried on running his fingers through Harry's hair. Slowly Harry's eyes closed and he fell asleep. He looked up at Poppy, "Let's go and see if we can find out what visiting hours are like here. I don't want him to be alone for very long."

"Let's go and talk to someone then," Poppy smiled to him, checking Harry over one last time. She might not be able to do anything for him, but that didn't stop her wishing that she could.

Albus led the way out of the room and went over to one of the nurses that were stationed on the ward, "Hello," he smiled to her.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"I'm asking about visiting times. My ward is here, Harry Potter. And I don't want him to be alone all the time," he asked.

"Ah, they are in the morning hours, 11 am to 4 pm, and then evening 6 pm to 8pm. Though for children, we don't mind if a parent or guardian stays with them all the time," she smiled, as she remembered that Harry Potter was the child on the recovery ward until a permanent room could be given to him.

"Ah, so I can come whenever then?" he asked.

"Yes, though only one can do so permanently, any other visitors need to keep strict time," she clarified.

"Thank you," Albus smiled, as he glanced to Poppy, "I will stay with him as much as I can, if I can't would you be able to do so?" he asked her. He didn't like the thought of Harry being alone. There was something that told him he shouldn't.

"Of course," Poppy smiled, she liked Harry, he was a kind and sweet child. "I'll stay with him now, so you can come back later."

"Thank you, Poppy," he smiled, "I shall leave you and go and see what needs to be done for Harry."

Poppy went back to Harry's room, while Albus started to try and find his way out of the hospital. He could see himself getting lost in the building a few times before he would be able to find his way around. There were signposts around, but it confused him on occasions. He asked one of the nurses he saw and was finally out.

Albus walked down the road and towards one of the small secluded alleys that were close by. He apparated away, reappearing in Diagon Alley. It was getting dark, the sun beginning to set on the day. Thankful that word on Harry's situation hadn't been released let him work without the worry of the Ministry of Magic trying to interfere too soon.

"Hello," Albus greeted one of the goblins as he entered Gringotts.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," the goblin said, "Been a while since you've graced us this late."

"Ah Firetounge, where would I be without you," Albus laughed. Firetounge was old for a goblin, older than Albus, and Albus could still remember running into the then young goblin when he had been a child and had been scolded by said goblin on the lack of manners. They had struck up one of the rare friendships between goblin and wizard, causing a few raised eyebrows in the past.

"A mannerless man," Firetounge bantered back, "What can I do for you old man?" he asked.

"Can we have a private chat?" Albus asked, not wishing for anyone else to know what was going on. While there were a few goblins that could not be trusted. He didn't wish to try his luck with the few people that were still around.

"Of course," Firetounge nodded as he led the way to one of the side room where they could talk. "What is this about Albus?" he asked, curiously.

"Harry Potter,"Albus began as the two of the same down. Firetounge sat down opposite him as Albus began to explain the situation that Harry was now in.

"I will have to get in touch with the goblin in charge of the Potter Accounts," Firetounge nodded after hearing it all.

"Yes, and see if you can find muggle or squibs since he will be healing the muggle way," Albus reminded him.

Firetounge gave him a glare, "I may be old but I can hear just fine Albus," he snorted as he left the room.

Albus smiled, knowing that Firetounge would get in touch with him as soon as he found something. He just hoped that things remained quiet for a little longer before anyone started to try and interfere with what was going on with Harry. He got up and headed back to the hospital, not wishing to leave Harry alone, even though Poppy would be there for him. He worried for the child.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews, you are all amazing! I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter or Yuri On Ice, just playing with them while I can.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, trying to get back into the habit of writing, editing and posting. Life has been kicking my behind a lot lately, so there might be no regular updates.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Albus sat down beside the bed, he had just had a small breakfast, Poppy had left during the night and now he was alone to watch over Harry. Albus himself had contacted Severus to try and retrieve Harry's things from the muggles. It wouldn't do for them to figure out about the Magical World with the wand and trunk full of school books. He had received word that the Potions Master was successful a few minutes ago, just before he had returned to Harry's room

Albus was happy that he was able to stay there with Harry, as he didn't want the young child to wake up alone. It was morning and the nurse had been in and checked Harry over, giving him another dose of painkillers as well. Albus had been fascinated by what she had been doing and had been asking her non-stop questions until she had walked out of the door.

Albus looked over to the bed as he heard a few little moan. He smiled as Harry's eyes slowly opened and looked around the room, "Morning Harry," he greeted softly, standing up and going over to the bed.

"Headmaster?" Harry croaked, puzzled as to why he would be there. It took a few moments before the young wizard remembered what had happened.

"Calm child," Albus said as he ran a hand through messy hair, hoping it would calm Harry down.

"They're gone," he whispered, it still hadn't fully registered that he wouldn't be with the Dursley's anymore.

"I'm afraid so," he said softly, "Don't worry thought Harry. I'm looking through things and trying to find a family for you to live with. I know that it will be hard, but you will be fine. I will make sure of it," he said, and then whispered more to himself, "this time I won't fail you."

"Who?" Harry asked he could feel himself go cold at the thought of being given to another family that hated him as much as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had.

"We're going through your family tree. It would be best to have someone who knows the Muggle side of things better," he said as he pulled over the chair and sat down, taking hold of Harry's hand.

"Why?" Harry asked, wanting to sit up, but knowing that he wouldn't be able to for a while longer, at least not with some help.

"Because with your injuries you'll have to remain in the muggle world for a while. I'll be making sure that you have a tutor come and see you three times a week so you'll be able to carry on with your magical studies," he reassured him as he saw the panic begin to grow in the bright green eyes.

"What about Hogwarts? Why can't I go back?" Harry was almost in tears at the thought of never going back.

Albus looked at Harry sadly, "I'm sorry Harry, but with the injuries that you have, it would be hard for you to get around the castle. There are too many stairs it just wouldn't work for you. But don't worry, if... no, when you fully recover I have no doubt that you will be walking through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts once again," he said, hoping that would lift Harry's spirits a little. He couldn't imagine Harry not being able to walk around Hogwarts. He didn't even want to think of Harry not being there. BUt knew that he wouldn't. Many people were going to be asking questions and he hoped he would be able to give Harry some privacy after what happened.

"But what about my friends, I can't leave them. they... they've done so much for me. I don't want to say goodbye to them," Harry said, tears finally spilling down his cheeks.

"Harry," Albus called to his, wiping Harry's eyes, "It'll be alright. You will still be able to see them and talk to them. I have no doubt that they will want to do all they can to stay beside you. It might not be possible since they will be at Hogwarts. But in the holidays, maybe you can visit them as well. And being around magic may harm your healing. Especially if a stray spell hits you," he warned a little.

Harry gave a small nod, "Okay, but If... You need to tell them what is going on. They won't know will they?" he asked as he glanced to the Headmaster, seeing the sad looking in the wizened blue eyes.

"No, they wouldn't. Though there is a possibility that Miss Granger may have learned about what happened. I believe that there has been a small report in the local Muggle paper," he said as he remembered what some of the staff had said when he was getting breakfast.

"Then you need to go and find them and make sure that they know that I'm all right. Hermione was supposed to be sending me an owl today. She has Hedwig," Harry said, beginning to panic at the thought of his friend not knowing if he was all right.

"Harry, you need to calm down," Albus said as he stood, "Take a nice deep breath for me," he said, as Harry did as he was told, wincing as his chest protested the movement, "Hold it for a second, and then slowly let it out," he added. Harry did so, and Albus made him repeat it a few more times before Harry seemed to relax into the bed.

"Sorry," Harry murmured, feeling embarrassed at losing control of himself like that in front of his Headmaster.

"There is nothing to be sorry about child," Albus reassured him, taking hold of a hand and sitting back down.

"What, what about my trunk and wand?" Harry asked, wondering what had happened to it all.

"I had Severus sneak through and get them all, they are at Hogwarts at the moment. I will give them back to you when you are out of here," he reassured him once more, smiling that Harry had thought about such a thing.

Harry relaxed even more as he felt relieved that they were all safe. "Can you go and tell Hermione and Ron what is going on. I don't want them to think that something else has happened to me. I don't want them to worry," he said as he turned his head and looked at his Headmaster.

"I will," he agreed, "and I have no doubt that you have something to eat," he added as he heard a knock on the door and a nurse came in.

"Hello Mr Potter," he smiled as he walked into the room and placed a tray on the little table, "I'm going to help you to sit up. You need me to do all the work all right," he said as he then began to help Harry sit up, changing the bed so that he could lean back, "How are you feeling?" he asked Harry, as he could see the paleness in the face.

"Dizzy," Harry answered honestly.

"Don't worry that should pass soon. I know that you have bruising on the spine, but it's not broken so we are okay to move you a little. Though you need to be careful of your stomach and chest," he said as he pulled the rolling table over and said, "Will you be able to eat in a moment?"

Harry looked at the plain porridge and pulled a slight face. He wasn't that keen on the food, but he gave a small nod, "I should be fine," he said, not wishing to try and eat cold porridge.

"Okay, if you need anything, there is a call button here," he said, pointing to the small device that he put on the bed.

"Thank you," Harry said as the man walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

Albus watched as Harry began to eat, he was doing so slowly. But he was eating at least, "Do you want me to go and talk to Miss Granger and Mr Weasley now, or later?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to leave Harry alone at all.

Harry looked up from his porridge and answered, "I think you should do it now. That way they should be able to come and visit as well. I don't know what the times are that they can though," he frowned.

"Don't worry I do," he smiled, "And I shall let them know that they are free to visit at such times," he reassured as he stood up, "Are you sure you don't wish me to remain here and keep you company for a while?" he asked, looking from the door to Harry.

"If you go now, then there is less chance for Hermione to worry so much. Though I think you should take her to Ron before telling her what is going on. And make sure her parents are still with her," he said, as he gave it a little thought. He knew that the two would want to talk to each other and they might need the comfort of the other and their parents.

"I'll do so," Albus nodded, taking in Harry's advice, the young wizard would know his friends better than Albus would. So he would do so.

"Thank you," Harry murmured as he watched Albus head for the door.

"This is the least I can do Harry," he told the child and then left him alone. Going to the nurse's station and telling them that he had to inform some of Harry's friends what was going on.

Albus made his way to the apparition point and apparated away, he had looked up the address for Miss Granger during the night. Knowing that he would be the one to tell Harry's friends what was going on. He just hoped he would be able to convince Hermione and her parents to use a portkey to the Burrow.

Albus walked over to the large house and rang the doorbell. Waiting for it to be answered he looked around the neighbourhood. It was quiet, but unlike Privet Drive, each house had their own differences and charm, making the place feel more like a community that the same houses that adorned Privet Drive.

"Hello?" came a voice as the door opened, "Headmaster!" Hermione was surprised to see the man standing on her doorstep.

"Good morning Miss Granger, I'm sorry to stop by so unannounced, but may I come in and talk to you and your parents for a moment?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, please come in," Hermione smiled as she called out to the house, "Mum, Dad, Headmaster Dumbledore is here, he wishes to talk to us!"

"Okay, invite him into the living room," came a voice from inside.

Hermione led the way into the living room, "Good morning," Albus said as he saw Hermione's parents for the first time.

"Good morning," the woman said sitting on the sofa, "I'm Anya and this is my husband Timothy," she introduced them both, her voice had a slight accent to it, though it was faint.

"Sorry to intrude like this, but I'm hoping that you would be all right for a small visit to Mr Weasley's home. I need to talk to both Ron and Hermione. But have been advised to have them together when I talk to them," Albus said, getting straight to the point of his visit.

"To Ron's?" Hermione frowned, looking in puzzlement at her headmaster before a thought came to her mind, "Harry!" her eyes widened in worry for her friend.

"Mrs Granger, I suggest that we all go to Mr Weasley's so I can talk to both children at the same time," he said, not answering Hermione's panicked cry.

"Yes," she said as she got up, "Come Solnyshko, we should go."

"I'll stay here, we have work, but I can take over," Timothy said as he kissed his wife and hugged his daughter, "Make sure you stay safe," he warned them both.

"We shall be fine Lubov Moya," Anya reassured her husband, a soft smile on her face.

"Mama, let's go," Hermione tried to rush, she wanted to know what was going on, her worry overriding everything else around her.

"Okay Solnyshko," Anya sighed shaking her head at her impatient daughter.

Albus pulled out a spare rope he always carried, for emergencies and turned it into a portkey, "I need you to take hold and hold on tightly. Do not let go," he warned the two women as they reached for it and grabbed it.

"It's a portkey, a way of travelling in the magical world mama, nothing to worry about," Hermione reassured her mother as moments later the disappeared from sight leaving Timothy to get ready for work.

"Oh," Anya said as they landed with a jolt, she looked around her and saw a crooked house further along.

"This is the Burrow, the home of the Weasleys," Albus said as he began to walk towards the back door. knowing that Mrs Weasley would be there in the kitchen rather than in the living room of the house.

"Are you sure that it will be alright to visit unannounced?" Anya asked, curiously.

"It is a little unexpected, but I think it is for the best that this happens," he said softly.

"RON!" Hermione yelled as she saw her friend outside.

"Hermione!" Ron was wide eyes as he saw her running towards him.

"Oh, got a girlfriend visiting?" Fred teased his little brother.

"Sod off," Ron pushed him away as both of the twins ruffled his hair.

"Language Ron," Hermione warned him.

"Sorry," he said, even though Hermione could tell that he really wasn't, "Why are you here?" he asked, as he then caught sight of the two adults following her.

"This is my mama Anya," Hermione said as she took hold of her mother's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Granger," Ron said politely, he did have some manners, he just hated to have to use them.

"Good to meet you as well Ron, my Solnyshko has told me a lot about you and your other friend Harry," Anya said, smiling at the young boy.

"Oh," Ron said, unsure of what he should say, "Mum's in the kitchen," he said as he saw her through the window, "Mum!" he called out as he headed for the door, "We have guests!" he yelled as he opened the door, the three following him.

"Oh Albus," Mrs Weasley said as she greeted the headmaster and then stopped as she saw the two others followed them.

"I am sorry for the intrusion," Anya said as he looked at the motherly woman, "I'm Anya Granger and this is my daughter Hermione," she added, introducing themselves.

"Oh, I'm Molly, please come in and would you like some tea?" she asked, as she gestured to the chairs around the dining table.

"That would be wonderful," Anya smiled as she sat down.

"Ron, Hermione," Albus said as he gestured for the two to sit down as well.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting straight in her chair.

"Yesterday on the way home from Kings Cross the Dursley family and Harry were involved in a car accident," he began, unsure of how he should break the news.

Hermione went pale as she realised the implications of such, "Is... is Harry..." she trailed off, not even able to voice the question that was whirling around in her mind.

"He is injured, but all right, mostly," Albus said, frowning.

"Wh..." Ron began stopped and taking hold of Hermione's hand for comfort.

"What are his injuries?" Hermione asked, moving closer to Ron.

"He had a punctured lung, but that has been healed, abdominal bleeding," he answered, just repeating what the doctor had told him.

"That's not all," Ron said as he observed the headmaster.

"No, his spine has been injured. It is badly bruised and they don't know if he will be paralysed or not from the waist down," Albus answered.

Hermione sunk into her chair as she burst into tears. Anya rushed from her seat and wrapped Hermione into her arms holding her, "It's all right my little solnyshko," she reassured her daughter. She now understood why the Headmaster wanted one of them with him.

"Wh... what's going to happen?" Ron asked, his voice shaking as he tried to keep his emotions under lock and key.

"Vernon and Petunia were killed in the accident and Dudley has been left in a coma, they don't know if he will wake up. At the moment we're trying to find a family that will be able to take him in," Albus answered.

"He could come here," Ron suggested as he looked at his mother, getting a nod of agreement from her.

Albus shook his head, "Unfortunately it wouldn't be a good idea. With his injuries already started to be healed by Muggle medicine, he needs to avoid as much magic as possible until they have healed enough. Something about Magical and Muggle medicine that doesn't mix," he sighed, "We need to find..." he was cut off as Hermione started to say something.

"What about him living with my family?" Hermione asked, "It's a Muggle home so that should be all right?"

"That won't be possible either. We need to find blood family for Harry to live with. I know that it might not be the best. But..." he trailed off, wondering how he should word what he needed to tell them, "Harry is famous and a lot of people want to adopt him. If I let him go with the Weasley's or with your family Miss Granger, then there is going to be an outcry and that it wasn't fair. When Harry was first orphaned many people came forward to adopt and take him in. Not all of them would have had his best interests in their hearts."

"They could kill him, and they could easily make it seem like an accident or something left over from that night," Hermione nodded, still clinging to her mother, though a hand was clasped tightly within Ron's.

"Yes, and it will be the same this time. Blood family no matter how distant would be better. Though I am hoping to find some Squib relatives of his fathers. I don't know if there are some. As the Potter's were a large family before the first World War. Some moved away during the mid-1800's as well and I'm hoping that they might be the ones that I can go to," he said, giving them hope that Harry would have a family.

"The... The Dursley's didn't treat him right," Hermione began, seeing a look on Ron's face. "I know Ron, but he needs to know to make sure that it doesn't happen again!" she protested, thinking that Ron believed that they were betraying Harry's trust.

"I know Hermione," Ron said with a nod, "I was going to say something as well. Just shocked that you beat me," he tried to make the atmosphere change.

Hermione gave him a nod and broke away from her mother's arms, "I'm okay now Mama, thank you," she smiled to her and then glared at the Headmaster, "Harry was mistreated by them over and over again. They got people to believe that it was all Harry's fault. They harmed him, and I want to make sure that you won't let him go to a family that would do that again," she warned him.

Albus smiled, "I didn't know what was going on. But I do now and I promise Miss Granger, that I will make sure that he is with people that will love him and care for him. He will need to be with Muggles as they will be better able to help his injuries heal that magic can. We don't understand enough about the spine or brain to do so."

"Make sure you do," she nodded, Ron doing the same beside her.

"Can we go and see him"? Ron asked, hoping that they would get chance to go and visit Harry.

"Yes, of course. Though it won't be until a little later that I will take you. Since it isn't visiting times yet," he smiled at Ron.

"Good, I want to make sure that he really is all right," Ron sighed, wiping at his eyes, glad that he hadn't broken down like Hermione.

"He will not be able to return to Hogwarts," Albus then broke the last of the news.

"What?!" Ron yelled, shocking Hermione and making her jump at the sudden outburst.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Harry will not be allowed near much magic for a while as he heals. A stray spell could stop the healing, as it would react badly to something that has already been healed, or started healing through Muggle methods. they are not compatible. It would mean that Harry could be paralyzed permanently. At the moment there is a possibility that he could walk again, but that would be taken away if something went wrong. Not only that but being unable to walk would make it extremely difficult for him to get around the castle," Albus began.

Hermione nodded her head, understanding what the Headmaster was telling them, "He wouldn't be able to get from one classroom to another."

"Correct, though I will be finding a tutor for him when he is well enough to start using magic again," Albus reassured them.

They all looked to the window as an Owl swooped inside and held out a letter for Albus to take as soon as it landed before him. Albus frowned and took it. He quickly read through it and sighed. It was a letter he saw often enough when he was at Hogwarts. Sometimes he wished that the Minister wasn't an idiot that needed to speak to him all the time. But every now and then it came in handy when something was going on that he needed the Minster to listen to him.

"It looks like I have to stop by the Ministry as soon as I can," he sighed again as he knew exactly what was going on and why Minister Fudge wanted a meeting.

"Oh," Hermione nodded, "Well... Ron, I'll send a letter to you later about this. We need to make sure that Harry knows we are going to be there for him. No matter that he won't be at Hogwarts," she said, thinking of what they should do. She knew that Harry was going to be feeling down because of what happened. That they would have to get through to him quickly before his anxiety played up too much. If it hadn't already.

Ron hummed, "Of course. We won't abandon him just because of something stupid like this," he smiled as he squeezed her hand before she pulled away, a slight blush on her face.

Hermione stood up smiling to Mrs Weasley, "Thank you for letting me be here," she smiled at the woman.

"It was nice to meet my son's friend. I hope I meet your other friend soon," she said as she went around the kitchen tidying it up and preparing for lunch.

"We should go back home. Will you be able to come and get Ron and I later on and take us to see Harry or Mama?" Hermione said glancing at her mother.

"Yes, Solnyshko?" Anya asked, looking at her daughter.

"Would it be all right for Ron to stay at ours for a while until we have seen Harry?" she asked, hoping it would be all right. It would be the first time that Hermione would have a friend at her home.

Anya looked at Ron, who was looking at her with hopeful eyes. She could see that he had been shaken by the news of his friend. That he didn't want to admit it, but he needed to understand more of what had happened. She glanced at her daughter and nodded, "It will be fine. If you can tell us the hospital, I can find out the times myself and take them both there," she said as he turned to the headmaster.

"Of course, I'll give you the details," he told her, smiling "that will be alright with you Molly?" he asked the woman.

"Yes, be careful and mind your manners, Ron," she warned her youngest son.

"I will mum," he agreed, sighing in relief that he would be able to ask Hermione more questions about what would happen with Harry.

Albus pulled out the rope again and set the portkey to take them all back to the Granger home. They each held on and disappeared once more. With a jolt, they landed.

"I'm sorry not to be able to stay around for any longer. But I do need to go and meet with the minister," Albus said as he walked out of the home and went over to a quiet spot before apparating to the ministry. He registered his wand and headed to the Minister's office.

"Jessica," Albus greeted the Minister's secretary as he arrived.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," she greeted with a nervous smile.

"I was asked to come and meet with the Minister about something," he said, as he went over to the desk.

"I'll tell him that you're here," she nodded, getting up and going to the door before quietly knocking and going in. A moment later she came out, "You can go in Headmaster," she said, keeping the door open for him.

"Thank you," he smiled as he walked through and the door was closed behind him. "Cornelius," he greeted the short man sitting behind the large desk.

"Ah, Albus," he greeted the man, "Please sit down, now tell me what is going on with Harry Potter. I just got a report that told me that his family is dead and he is stuck in some horrible Muggle hospital. Why wasn't he taken to St Mungo's?" he demanded as soon as Albus had sat down.

"You know that muggle medicine doesn't mix well with Magical methods. They had already begun to heal him, so we have to leave him there so they can continue to do so. If we don't then he will stop healing. And this is going to take a while for him to be able to recover from," Albus pointed out, reminded him of something that all of the Magical Community should know.

"But he can still heal in our hospital and not be stuck in the muggle world. We can still let him heal there," Fudge said, protesting that the muggles would be able to care for Harry Potter.

"At this moment moving him will cause more harm than good. He is still healing and should not have any magic directed at him. If we do, then he will not heal and he will never be able to walk again," Albus told him, letting him know a little about the injuries that Harry had received from the accident.

"What?" his eyes were wide as he took in what the old man was telling him, "Won't be able to walk? What is going on Albus?" he asked, demanding answers.

"His spine has been hurt badly, at the moment he isn't able to walk. If things go well he may be able to relearn. But for now, he won't be able to. He will not even be able to go to Hogwarts when school starts again," he answered, "Cornelius, he will have to be with a family that is Muggle or Muggle home at the very least. No magic around him."

"Nonsense," he blustered, "I'll find him a family that would be able to help him."

"At the moment you know that we have to have ten days to find any living relatives that can take the child in. And they have to come from the Potter family tree, and not married into it," Albus reminded him of the laws.

"The Potter family is no more, well, except for Harry that is," he said, shaking his head.

"Gringotts is already looking. If there is someone, then he will be placed with them. Blood overrides," Albus told him, glaring at the younger man.

"Very well, you have the ten days to find whatever family might be left of the Potter family tree," Cornelius snorted, "If you can't then I know that Lucius would be fine to take Harry in and teach him what he needs to know. And I have no doubt that he would be able to heal the young child," he said, a smug smile on his face as he realised that he would be getting his way in the end.

Albus stared at him, "I will be looking into it, now Harry cannot be around magic. Magic will not be able to heal him at all. Even if we had been there first. we would not be able to change the outcome. It would just go a little faster. in the terms of healing the bruising around it. His body will still need time to heal. Magic doesn't know enough to be able to help when it comes to injuries to the spine and brain," he sighed, hoping he would be able to get through to the stubborn man.

"Bah," Cornelius huffed, "You still only have ten days, though I suppose since this happened yesterday that you only have nine," he said, a smug smile reappearing on his face.

Albus shook his head, "Very well. I will leave and see what I can find. Also, I am staying with Harry as I have guardianship of him in this moment in time, I'm the one in charge of the Potter Estate until Harry comes of age at sixteen," he said as he stood up, "I shall take my leave," he went towards the door.

"See you soon Albus," he smiled as went back to the parchment that was piling up on his desk.

Albus walked out, glad that he didn't have to stay any longer. He shook his head, he hoped that Firetongue would have some good news. He took off for Diagon Alley. Quickly getting to the back and waiting to see Firetongue.

"Albus," the goblin greeted as soon as Alus was shown to the room he was using to go through the Potter Family Tree.

"I have nine days to make sure to find a home for Harry. Have you come up with anything?" he asked, almost pleading with some news. He wanted to talk to them before he even thought of letting Harry go with anyone this time. He was going to make what Miss Granger said to heart.

"We've found a few. Most of them are wizards, but we have come across two families that fit what you are asking. They are squibs, and know nothing about magic from what we have been able to find," he said as he pulled out the files he had compiled of the two families.

Albus took them and looked through the first, "Finland," he nodded as he went through the family that showed. "Young children," he shook his head, "no I don't think they would be a good idea." he sighed as he looked over the top of the file to the goblin sitting before him.

"I didn't think they would be, but they are the only other ones that I have found at the moment. I still have a few more branches to look through.. But yes, I didn't think it would be a good idea for someone who has been injured as Harry to have to deal with younger children around him. They could easily harm him." Firetongue nodded in agreement that they weren't really suitable.

"Yes, that is what I was thinking," Albus nodded in agreement as he put the file down.

"And the second?" he asked, wondering if they would be more suitable.

Albus picked up the other file and began to read through it. He smiled when he got part way through it, "Yes, better choice," he nodded. "I will have to see about visiting them and talking to them before then. I will have to talk to them about magic if they will like to take him. though I will be explaining all that beforehand. I don't want them to be near him if they don't like magic. I won't let him go into a situation where he could be abused again," he sighed, knowing that he had failed Harry when he placed him with the Dursley family. He had hoped that they would love him.

"Everything you need to know about them in in the file. Including where they live," Firetongue pointed out.

"Please continue to look through. in case they aren't," Albus said as he stood up, tucking the file away. he would have to go tomorrow to visit them.

"Get in contact with the magical government over there to tell them about your visit," Firetongue advised.

Albus nodded, "I will," he agreed, "Owl me if you find any more," he smiled.

"You know I will Albus, I was going to owl you later on today with what I have so far," he sighed as he looked at the human.

Albus chuckled, "You know what I'm like Firetongue," he said as he let himself out of the room and headed to the ministry so they could make contact with the family to ask about meeting them the next day. It would be a long day for Albus, but he didn't care as long as he would be able to find a better home for Harry.

Albus cast a spell for the time and smiled when he saw that it was visiting hours. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley would be visiting now. But he didn't want to leave Harry for too long. He was worried about him, and what might happen if he couldn't find a family. He walked down the alley towards the apparition point between two shops and stepped up. It was back to the hospital and hope that he would get word that it would be fine to meet with the potential family tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thank you for the brilliant reviews. You are all amazing, thank you. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the formating, dont have a clue as to what went wrong with that, as it was fine when I edited the doc before posting. Lets hope this works right this time. Thanks to those that pointed this error out, hope you are now able to read this.**

Chapter Four

Albus walked into the hospital and smiled at the nurse, "Hello," he greeted her.

"Hello Mr Dumbledore, young Harry has some visitors at the moment. He looked really happy when they walked in," she told him.

"A young red-haired boy and a brown haired girl?" he asked.

"Yes, and a woman following them," she answered.

"His two best friends from school. They got into a little mischief at the end of the year. But I believe that through their actions a few lives were saved," he smiled, proud of what they did. Even though it had worried him when he had first heard.

"Wow," the nurse nodded, slightly impressed, but had to wonder if the old man was exaggerating a little.

"Well, I shall go in and say hello as well," he smiled as he walked over to Harry's room and knocked the door.

"Come in," Harry's voice rang out happily.

Albus walked in and smiled at the three children and to Anya, who was standing to one side watching them, "Good afternoon," he greeted.

"Headmaster," Hermione said with a polite smile from where she was sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, holding onto a hand. Ron was standing by the bed, still looking around.

"We've only just arrived," Anya said with a smile.

"Hermione's been telling me about what everything is," Ron said as he motioned to the machines that were nearby, monitoring Harry's condition.

Hermione nodded her head, "Mama helped as well," she said shyly.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" he asked as he looked to the children and then to Anya.

"No, they are just going over what the machines were, while Solnyshko tried to keep her tears at bay," Anya teased her daughter a little, hoping that she would cheer up a little. Hermione had been very tearful since learning of Harry's accident.

"Mama!" Hermione protest, eyes wide and face flushed in embarrassment.

"Nothing to worry about," Anya smiled, waving her hand.

"Ugh," Hermione huffed and turned to Harry, "Are you really okay?" she asked.

Ron moved closer to the bed, "Really?" he also asked.

Harry gave them a small smile, "I don't really know. I don't like the fact that I can't just get up any more. They don't know if I will ever be able to do so again. They'll know more when the swelling goes down," he told them, not really sure what he should tell them.

"We'll always be here for you," Ron told him, "You're our best friend."

"We'll stand by you," Hermione nodded, sharing a look with Ron, "No matter what Harry."

"Thank you," Harry said, "Now, what are you going to be doing on your holidays?" he asked, wanting to know that instead.

"Well, mum was going on about wanting Charlie and Bill to come home for awhile. They are thinking about it, but I don't think they will. Not often that they can get time off with their jobs," Ron sighed, he missed his older brothers. Fred and George were always wanting to play tricks on him, especially if it involved spiders. And Percy was acting more and more snobbish over the last year. He no longer had time to just be a brother.

"Mama was telling me that the plans have changed. We were going to France for the holidays, but Babushka and Dedushka want to see me. So we're going to Moscow instead to see them. It's going to be so cold," she huffed, she didn't like the cold that much. As the two of them saw during the lead up to the Christmas holidays, Hermione could be found as close to the fire in the Gryffindor common room as possible.

"Yeah, but visiting family, well, we all have to do it," Ron said, then grimaced when he realised that Harry wouldn't have that, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm long used to it," Harry smiled, reassuring the two of them, "Do you like your, Babu..." Harry trailed off, wincing a little and stopping, not wanting to pronounce things wrong.

"They are my grandparents, my mother's parents. Since I am half Russian, I tend to use Russian when referring to them, it means it's less confusing when I talk about my Nana and Gramps." Hermione smiled.

"So you like them?" Harry nodded.

"I do, they're brilliant," Hermione grinned, "I just hate the cold, though they said that they will come to England next summer holidays," she said.

"I didn't know that you were half Russian, why didn't you tell us?" Harry then asked, wondering why she had kept such a large part of who she was from them.

"I got teased a lot for not being fully British when I went to school because I sometimes speak in Russian," Hermione said, looking down, unsure if she should mention anything.

"Hermione, I don't care and neither does Harry if you want to say something in another language go ahead," Ron reassured, getting a nod from Harry.

"I think it's awesome that you know another language," he gushed impressed by it.

Hermione blushed, "Thank you," she smiled. "So, what... what happened?" she asked, wondering if Harry could remember what had happened.

"We were going back to Privet Drive. Vernon was driving and Dudley was complaining about his seatbelt. He took it off, he was so stupid. Uncle Vernon... the officer that came in. He wants to talk about the crash, and... he muttered something. I don't think he realised that I could hear him. He said that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia could have lived, it was a survivable crash. Uncle Vernon died because his head hit on the steering wheel twice. Dudley went into the seat and that. Same with Aunt Petunia. They don't understand how I was able to stay alive. Since he went into me a lot as well."

"You are alive because your magic was able to protect you. Dudley is also alive because of your magic," Albus said, hearing the conversation and seeing how it was beginning to upset Harry. "There is nothing you could have done to change it, Harry."

"I know, but..." he sighed, looking at the ceiling as he leant back.

"Harry, it was his choice. It is the law for the seatbelt to be worn. He and those in the car disregarded that. It was up to his parents to enforce it. Because they didn't they lost their lives. I know it sounds callous, but I can't really be sorry that those two mu'dak are dead. I feel sorry for Dudley, but even then I can't really feel much towards him," Hermione snorted, eyes narrowing when she thought of what Harry had told them only a couple of days ago.

"Hermione Svetlana Granger, language!" Anya reprimanded her daughter for swearing, "You know we don't use language like that," she added, giving her daughter a disappointed look.

"Mama, but they are. They... they..." she sighed, trying to reign in her temper. She looked at Harry and saw the nod, "They hurt him, Mama, I will not apologise because they are so, but I am sorry for swearing in public," she said, looking at her mother.

"That maybe Solnyshko, but that is not to give you permission to speak ill of the dead. It is not done," she reminded her daughter.

"Some people do not truly deserve the gift they were given. Maybe things could have been different. But I believe that those that harm children should be nowhere near them. They should not even..." she was cut off as a hand on hers.

"Enough Hermione, your mum is right, it's not nice to speak ill of the dead, no matter what they were like in life," Harry spoke softly, hoping to calm Hermione down.

Hermione slumped where she sat, "I know Harry. It just boils me that they got away with what they did to you," she mutter, tone dark and eyes flashing. Her hair frizzed a little more as her magic tried to fight whatever it was that she was angry about.

"I know, but Harry's right and your mum is," Ron said taking hold of her other hand.

Hermione sighed and nodded. Doing a few breathing exercises she had taught herself when she was a child, her hair slowly started to lie almost flat again, "All right, I'll let it go, what's going to happen to Dudley?" she asked, looking up at the headmaster.

"At the moment Mr Dursley is in a coma. From what I've been able to learn, they don't know if he will wake up. While Harry's magic stopped him from being killed. He was already injured by the time Harry's magic enveloped him," Albus said as he glanced to Harry, giving him a smile.

"Let's hope he does wake up. There is a chance that without them and me around, he might be able to change," Harry whispered.

Hermione gave a nod, "Possible," she agreed.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Ron asked, wanting to get off the topic of the crash, he didn't really understand it. He also wanted to know what Harry thought about not going back to Hogwarts.

"I don't know. All I really know is that I won't be able to go back to Hogwarts. It... it hurts that I won't be able to," Harry answered, his voice trembling slightly.

"It won't be the same," Ron muttered, disgust at the fact that Harry wouldn't be there.

Hermione nodded, "It won't be," she sighed. Their eyes downcast as they thought of how different it would be without Harry.

"The headmaster is looking into where I'll be living. But they have to be related to me, I think," Harry frowned, glancing at Dumbledore, getting a smile and a nod to say that he was right, "Family," he said, feeling scared at the thought. The last family he had didn't really like him much, to be frank, they hated him. He was scared that the next would be the same, that he would never have the family he craved, and wished for.

"Hmmm," Hermione hummed as she glanced over to the Headmaster, "How is that going sir?" she asked.

"We have located two, but one I have already ruled out. There is another and I have asked to have a meeting with them," he answered her honestly.

Harry looked up, "You... You may have found someone?" his voice shook, fear beginning to creep in.

"I don't know until I have talked to them. I will keep an open mind," he said.

"Can... are you allowed to tell me anything about them?" Harry asked him, wishing he could sit up properly instead, but his body felt so heavy any time he tried, and he had been told off about it. He was glad that the medication he was on was keeping away most of the pain because what he was feeling was bad enough.

"I don't want to say too much at the moment. But they're in another country. I 've had to ask for permission to go there and speak to them. Not only that, but they don't know about magic. I'll be going there alone, as I requested that a private meeting is set up," he answered, not really giving much away.

"Nothing?" Harry asked, hoping for more.

Albus shook his head, "There is no point telling you anything much at the moment. I will know more myself after I visit them. While on paper they could be wonderful for you. It could be something different should I get permission to meet them. Until then, I don't want to worry you about this."

Harry sighed, "I just want to know those that I might end up with. I know there is a chance that nothing could happen, but... I just..."

"You don't want to end up in the same situation that you were with the Dursleys," Hermione said, giving voice to what Harry was thinking. Getting a stiff nod from Harry as he looked away from them all, trying to control his breathing that was beginning to pick up.

"Harry," Hermione called to him firmly, "Nice slow breath remember," she informed him, once more she talked him through the panic he was feeling.

"Thanks," he mumbled when he finally felt he could breathe straight.

"It wasn't that bad this time," she smiled at him, hoping that it would make him feel better.

Harry just gave a nod, looking away from them. He hated that he had shown that side of him again. He was supposed to be this kind of hero to the magical world. But all he was, was a child that wanted a home and a family that would love him.

"Harry," Albus moved to the bed, "I know you just want to know what is going on. But for now, I just want to make sure that they pass my first test. Then I can see about you talking to them through the phone. You will need to learn another language, and I'm going to be using a spell on you to do so."

Harry glanced over, "Sure," he said, a little despondent.

"How about we leave you kids be for a while?" Anya suggested as she looked to the headmaster and then to the children, "No trouble though," she warned them.

"We won't Mama," Hermione smiled, hoping that they would be able to cheer Harry up without the headmaster there.

"Okay, headmaster, why don't we go and get some tea," she said as she walked over to the door.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," he smiled, nodding and glancing back to Harry as they walked out of the room. Holding out an arm for the young woman to take.

Smiling she took his arm as they walked, "Give him time," she said as soon as the door closed, "He has been hurt badly from what Solnyshko has told me over the last couple of hours."

"Yes, and I didn't know about it. I should have done, but I never thought a family would turn against their own child," he sighed, "Where are we going?" he asked as she was leading him out of the building.

Anya smiled, "There is a small coffee shop near here. When my husband's mother was in the hospital a few months ago I spent a lot of time there. She isn't very happy that I am Russian, well, she warmed up to me a little over the years, but she still doesn't think the best of me at times," she chuckled, as she led the way.

"Ah," he nodded.

"You have to see this from Harry's point of view," she said softly after they were silent during the walk.

"I am, that's why I'm not telling him anything. I don't want him to end up getting hurt if they don't react well," Albus protested, it had been on his mind since he had found out the truth of Harry's situation.

Anya gave him a look as she was stopped from saying anything, "What would you like?"

"Two teas to drink in please," she smiled to the barista.

"Sure, milk?" she asked as she went about making it.

"Please," Anya answered. A few moments later two mugs of tea were on the tray and Anya had paid. "Let's go get some sugar and sit down."

Albus nodded and followed her, he had never been in a muggle coffee shop before. It was unusual but nice. "Of course, sorry," he smiled as he found himself in the way a little.

Anya smiled and got the sugar, putting it on the tray she started to lead the way through the crowded little shop to the stairs. She walked up to them and found a place near the window. It was a little open, but they would be able to talk quietly there without people really overhearing what they were saying.

"You say that, but you're not. Harry wants to know now, he is scared that they are going to be like before. He wants a family, you can see that. But he needs to know for his own peace of mind," she huffed as she placed the tray down and sat, "Bah, I'm not explaining it well."

"No, I think I get what you are saying. With him being scared he should know, so he can prepare himself, for either acceptance or rejection. By knowing a little about them, he has an idea of what they might be like," Albus said, trying, to sum up, what she was saying, sitting down opposite her, smiling as she put milk and sugar in his tea, "Thank you," he said as he took hold of the white mug.

"Welcome," she nodded, "And yes, that is what I was trying to say. Let him do this his way. I know you are unsure if they will even wish to talk to you. But he doesn't care about that, he just wants to have the basic information about them. To know them a little before that meeting."

"I will talk to him when we go back," Albus agreed, "Do you think it was a good idea for us to leave the children there alone?" he asked, glancing in the direction of the hospital.

Anya laughed, "Yes, Hermione is a level-headed girl. So proud of her, but she does need to let go on occasions. Too serious too young," she said, a fond smile on her face, "They will be just fine. Let them talk without us there. They don't have to censor themselves. You are their headmaster, they feeling like they shouldn't talk about things. And I am Hermione's Mama."

"I don't think that stopped her at one point," he chuckled, thinking about her swearing.

"Ah, she has a temper at times. She doesn't like to see people hurt and when she does. She becomes a wild beast," she laughed, smiling.

"Ah, yes, I have noticed when Harry was harmed in any way," Albus nodded, "At the end of the year, when Harry had been hurt. Hermione was... well ranting and saying some most unpleasant things."

"That's Solnyshko for you," Anya smiled. "Will you talk to him, let Harry know what you know?" she asked.

Albus was quiet, drinking and looking out the window. Watching as muggles rushed past the coffee shop, "I will," he nodded coming to a decision.

"Good," she smiled.

XxXxX

"Right, they're gone," Hermione said as she came back from the door. She had opened it not long after her mother had closed it to make sure that they were really leaving them alone.

"Right," Ron nodded and grinned to Harry, "Now, no censor, are you all right?"

"I don't think I will ever be all right Ron. I may never be able to walk again. I won't be able to go to Hogwarts. Not able to do so much and it's going to hurt not being there with you," Harry answered honestly. He didn't want to show his true feelings with the headmaster or with Hermione's mother there.

"I have no doubt my Mama is giving the headmaster a grilling and trying to get him to tell you what is going on better," Hermione said, a grin on her face, "I know what Mama is like."

"So, we have someone else on your side there Harry," Ron said, hopping onto one side of the bed. Leaving the other for Hermione to climb up on.

"Are you sure that you're fine with us being on the bed?" Hermione asked, wondering if they weren't making things worse.

Harry smiled, "Yes, it's fine. I don't really feel much of anything. My stomach and chest hurt at times, and I can't really feel anything below my waist," he grimaced.

"I don't like the fact that Dumbledore said something about you learning another language," Ron said.

"Knowing another language is fine," Hermione defended.

"I know that I'm saying that Harry learning a new language means that there is a good chance that he will end up outside of England," he pointed out.

"Oh," Hermione said, sitting straight.

"I didn't think of that," Harry said softly, "that... that means that I won't be able to see you. I..."

"We might not be able to see you every day, but we will do all we can to make sure that we see you whenever we can. I'll make sure that any holidays that we have, Ron can come with us to come and see you," she said, a smile on her face.

Ron nodded his head, "Agreed, I'll even go on one of those flying things that Hermione was going on about."

"Airplane Ron or just a plane" Hermione sighed, that would be the seventh time she had told him what they were called.

"Yeah those," Ron grinned, blue eyes were full of mischief.

Harry looked to him and then laughed, "You know he is playing you up, don't you?" Harry told her.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron and glared, "Are you?" she asked, eyes narrowing and a growl coming from her.

Ron gulped, "But Hermione, I wanted to cheer Harry up," he said, pointing to his best friend who was still laughing lightly at the two of them.

Hermione gave another growl as she looked at Harry, "Can it Harry," she huffed, arms crossed in front of her, nose in the air and looking away from them.

Harry and Ron shared a look before they burst out laughing once more. Hermione was able to hold the pose for a few more seconds before she flopped onto the bed laughing herself.

"OW, ow ow," Harry said, holding his chest and stomach, though still little bursts of laughter were breaking through the pained gasps.

"Oh shit," Hermione cursed as she realised what was going on, "Sorry Harry," she said, eyes filling with tears as Ron stopped laughing.

"You okay?" Ron asked, moving closer.

"Yeah, it hurts, but worth it. Totally," he grinned at the two of them. Feeling lighter than he had since he had woken up and received the news that he might never be able to walk again.

"Okay, let's calm down." Hermione said, looking at Harry in concern, "You sure you don't need a doctor to come and make sure that you're really all right?" she asked.

Harry nodded, relaxing back on his bed, "Yeah, I'm good. Just twinges a little, and yeah, while painful when laughing like that. It was well worth any pain," he told her, "I needed to laugh and remember that life is okay. I might never walk, but I can always do something else. I won't..."

"You won't just lie down and take it. You'll work with it," Hermione grinned, "Good."

Ron nodded, "So, no matter where in the world that you go, you have to write to us once a week. And during the holidays we will see each other for a good two weeks if we can manage it," glancing over to Hermione at that.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, so whoever takes you in, will have to know you have two friends that will be staying with you during the summer holidays. You can also call my Mama and dad during school time as well, especially if something happens. They would be able to get in touch with us before a letter could reach us."

"It depends on how far as well. If he ends up somewhere like Australia," Ron said, "Then he would have to send a letter through several stops. May take anywhere up to four days to get to us. But it can also get expensive. International Owls are hard to train, so it costs a lot to use them. Not every letter will reach us, never know what might happen," he said, trying to remember what it was like when Bill had a job in New Zealand for a few weeks. It was expensive to send an Ow,. and it had taken almost a week for it to arrive at the Burrow.

"Hmmm," Hermione said, thinking, "then maybe Muggle post would be a good idea. It might take the same amount of time, but it won't cost as much," she told them, a smile on her face, "Then my parents can send them on to us at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded his head, "Might be all right to do both, how about Muggle every week or two and owl once a month?" he suggested.

"Oh, yeah, doing it like that would be a good idea," Ron nodded, smiling.

"Okay, we have that sorted out," Hermione grinned, "Wish I brought a notebook with me."

Ron and Harry shared another look and laughed lightly, "Don't ever change Hermione."

"I won't," she grinned to them.

"So w..." Ron began but stopped when the door to the room opened.

"Did you all behave?" Anya asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes, though please see about a doctor coming in and making sure that Harry is all right. He was laughing rather hard earlier. He was in some pain, but I don't think it was bad," Hermione said to her mother.

"All right," she smiled as she went out to talk to someone.

"Harry," Albus said as he went over to the bed, "Anya will be staying here during the night with you. I need to head out in about an hour. They have agreed to a meeting. It's in Japan, they run an inn and have two children, but both are grown up now."

"Okay," Harry said, happy that he knew, "Do you know anything else about them?" he asked.

"Not much more than their names. They are almost in their fifties. I don't think they will since they are getting on in years. But I'm going to talk to them anyway," he answered. The door behind them opened and Anya walked in with a doctor.

Harry nodded, "Okay." He felt a little better knowing that there was a large chance that they would say no because of their ages.

"Thank you, Anya, for staying with him tonight. I don't know when I'll be back. If you really need help, have Hermione send for Poppy at Hogwarts. She knows about Harry being here. But I've no doubt that you will be fine," he smiled at the woman standing at the back of the room.

"No problem," she smiled, "Come on you two, visiting hours are almost over. I want to make sure that I get a good book to bring with me. Maybe something I could read to Harry," she suggested, a smile on her face as she looked at the young wizard.

Hermione nodded as the two of they got off the bed, "Harry we'll be back tomorrow."

Anya nodded her head, "I don't mind bringing you both each day. Though it might be harder for Ron to get to ours."

"I'll make him a reusable portkey to and from the burrow to your home Anya. That way he will be able to come like that," Albus suggested.

"That would be fine, make sure that he will appear in the garage, it wouldn't do for him to come when we have people over. It will be difficult to have to tell them about magic," Anya pointed out, laughing lightly.

"I'll make sure of it," he agreed, laughing as well.

Anya led the two out of the room, "Come, let us get home," she said, placing a hand on Hermione back and one of Ron's shoulder. They didn't look happy about having to leave their friend.

"Are you really all right with coming here all the time Mama?" Hermione asked her.

Anya nodded her head, "Yes, he is your friend Hermione and at the moment he really needs your support. I could not ask for a better daughter than you. You make me proud Hermione," she said looking to her daughter, "And I have no doubt that you make your own mother proud Ron. You are a good child, and a caring one."

"Thank you, Mrs Granger," Ron blushed, glancing at Hermione, and seeing her smile at him.

"Call me Aunt Anya if you wish Ron," she said.

"Tha... Thank you, Aunt Anya," he smiled shyly at the woman as she led the way out of the hospital and to the car park.

XxXxX

"You need to take it easy, you did no damage this time. I know you are a child, but you have to be careful. You died for a while Harry, and that is something that you can't easily heal from, your body is still extremely stressed from its injuries and trauma," the doctor scolded Harry as he finished examining him.

"I will, sorry. It was just nice to laugh and to... it made it all feel light if you know what I mean," he sighed as he leaned back against the pillows behind him.

The doctor smiled, "I know it would, but you still have to be careful. You could pull your stitches or cause your ribs to move around wrong."

"I will," he nodded solemnly, taking in the warning.

"Okay, well, dinner should be coming around soon and then you need to sleep," he smiled as he looked to Albus, "He really is all right, just make sure he doesn't laugh too hard again."

"I will, and thank you for seeing him. Anya should be back here in around an hour or so to stay the night with him," Albus reminded the doctor.

"You give permission for her to make decisions on your behalf is something were to happen?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. I already put down some written form of this. To make sure that would be all right. I have to step out of the country for a little while. I should only be gone the night, maybe a little bit of the morning as well," Albus told him.

"All right, I'll make sure we talk to her when she is here," he smiled and then did the same to Harry," See you later," he said walking out of the room.

"It won't be the same if I'm living half the world away from them," Harry mumbled as the bed began to move so he could lie down. He was a little tired after the visit.

"I know, and I'm still hoping that we will find someone else that would be able to take you in that is a little closer," he sighed sitting on the chair that he had done so for most of his time in the room. There was a small cot that he had used during the night, but it hadn't been very comfortable, and he didn't want to risk using magic in the room with Harry to make it comfortable.

"Same," Harry sighed.

"It does not matter Harry. No matter where in the world you are, you could always come here for a visit to see them, and I have no doubt that they would be able to do the same as well," he reassured him.

Harry smiled and let his eyes close. He was going to have a little nap before dinner came. He was really sleepy, the visit from his friends had really tired him out. He hadn't released just how much until they were gone.

Albus watched as the young wizard drifted off to sleep. He sighed as he pulled the letter out of his pocket to read it once more.

To Albus Dumbledore

The Katsuki family have agreed to meet with you at their Inn. I have told them only that you know of a relative of theirs that is in need of a home. They know that they must be related to the child by blood for you to ask such a thing. But they don't understand how someone from England could claim such blood relation to them. They are hoping that you would be able to clear this up in how it would be possible.

They know nothing of magic at all, and as agreed with you. They have now been giving license for the family and those married, or to be married into it to be told of magic. I am leaving that in your hands to do.

Yours Sincerely

Hikaru Ootori

Albus had something big to do. He hadn't had to tell a family about magic in a long time. It was something that he now left to Minerva to do. He looked at the sleeping child and smiled. He hoped that he would find a suitable family. He didn't think that the Katsuki family would be able to cope with Harry. He was still young, and while he might not be able to walk it would still be hard for any family to deal with.

"It's going to be hard Harry, but keep a smile on your face. Ron and Hermione are very precious, as are all friends we make in our lifetime" he sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

XxXxX

"Hello," Anya greeted as she walked into the room after being let in. "Ah asleep," she smiled as she looked to the child.

"Yes has been since not long after you left. He knows that you are staying the night with him. He is fine with that. I thank you for that. I didn't like the thought of him being alone here," Albus smiled at her.

"You're welcome, he has not eaten?" she asked.

"No, they said that they will keep something warm for him. Saying that at the moment his sleep is more important as he needs to rest," he said, telling her what the nurse had said when she saw Harry sleeping.

"Okay, you go and do what you have to and I'll be here waiting," Anya said, as she shooed him out of the door.

Albus smiled and glanced at Harry one last time before making his way to the MInistry of Magic for an international portkey to Hasetsu Japan. He landed in a secluded area of the beach not five minutes after leaving the ministry. The place was beautiful. he smiled as he walked down the road to where Yu-Topia inn was situated. He took a breath as he reached it. It gave off a welcoming air, that Albus found he smiling at as he walked to the door and went inside.


	5. Author Note (not abandoning just moving)

Hi all

I have no doubt that most of you have noticed that I haven't posted over here in a long time. That is mainly because I find it so hard to keep updating on two different sites (and in some cases 3). So I have taken to only updating on AO3 as it's easier for me to do so using a Chromebook, which is what I have to use for my fic writing.

Below is a link, you just have to take out the spaces to use it. That will link you to all my work, including chapters that have been updated over there for many fics, that haven't been updated here.

archiveofourown users/Duochanfan/works

I may one day get around to updating on here again, but it might not be for a long time. I have found over the last couple of years that while I love writing fics, it drains me so badly to try and edit and post them, especially with multiple sites to do so on. I will be trying to finish all the fics I have as WIP's over there, some may take longer than others. But I haven't abandoned those over there, though there are a few that I won't be finishing (The Nomad, The Saviours Wish, Time Paradox), and some that I might take a lot longer to finish because of how unsure of what I am writing (It's Not Okay is one of those).

Have to be honest, that these days if I could just write and pass everything along to someone else to edit and post I would be a very happy bunny. The only thing that does keep me writing, editing and updating are the comments and reviews that people give me, reminding me that you are out there and still reading my stories.

Thank you for all the wonderful support you have given me on here and I hope I will see some of you over on AO3, still reading the mess that are my stories.

Duochanfan


End file.
